Fresh Wounds
by SidleMyIdol
Summary: Sara is investigating a case and decides to question a male suspect alone. Something goes wrong and Grissom must come to the rescue! My First Story...Please R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Good Luck and Good Night

_Fresh Wounds_

_Chapter # 1: Good Luck and Good Night_

Time was non-existent as Sara sat at a desk, staring down at the case file in her lap. She was investigating a 20-year-old woman's abusive death. Memories of her life experiences flashed before her eyes. She sat and thought of everything that had happened in the past few days:

How long have I been sitting here…hour's maybe? Catherine got promoted to Supervisor, "The Team" was split up, Sophia Curtis joined us, and Conrad Ecklie took over. Not to mention Grissom's been ignoring me more than usual lately.

Sara looked at the clock. It read 8:53pm. "God, shift ended two hours ago!" she said to herself. Sudden footsteps approached in the hallway, followed by hushed voices and girlish giggles. Lone and Behold, there was Sophia and Grissom walking by, sharing what appeared to be an inside joke. Just as Sara turned away from them, Grissom turned back after seeing Sara and knocked on the open door.

"Hey…" said Grissom.

"Hi" replied Sara quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know that there is a man in the interrogation room. It's Mr. Breolac, the suspect in your abused-woman case." Sara looked hurt at his mention of abused women.

"Would you prefer to question him tonight or tomorrow morning? You look pretty tired Sara…maybe you should do it in the morning." Grissom suggested.

"Thanks Grissom, but this woman deserves justice. If Mr. Breolac did this to her than I'd prefer to know tonight." Sara replied moodily.

"Okay, well I'll be on the first floor if you need me. I think that almost everyone has gone home; it's been a rare day not having many cases. Anyway, Good Luck and Goodnight Sara." Grissom said while exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh Wounds

Chapter # 2: Fresh Wounds

Sara grabbed the case file and turned left in the direction of the Interrogation Room. A Security Officer was standing outside of the doorway.

"Hello Miss Sidle" said the Officer.

"Hi Benny" replied Sara.

"Would you like me to go in with you?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I'd prefer to question this guy alone. Don't worry Benny, I'm capable of protecting myself. Besides, he wouldn't do anything dangerous. They all act so innocent when we question them," Sara said with a smile.

"Okay Sara," he said suppressing a yawn. "I'll be on the first floor having some dinner if you need me," Officer Benny said as he walked away.

Sara walked into the Interrogation Room and quickly closed her dropped jaw at the sight of Mr. Breolac. He was a handsome middle-aged man with hazel eyes and chestnut hair. She went over to the table and sat down, pushing the open case files towards Mr. Breolac.

"Hi. My name is Sara Sidle and I'm a Crime Scene Investigator. Do you know who this woman is?" Sara said pointing at the dead woman's picture.

"Yes. That is Natalie Greenwich, a former girlfriend of mine" he answered.

"Are you aware that she was raped and killed two days ago?" Sara asked him.

"No. Wow…poor Natalie, she was a nice girl too" he said.

"Okay Mr. Breolac, I'm going to need you to strip over there in the corner", Sara said pointing to the corner to her left. "I've noticed that your jacket has a stain on it. It appears to be blood," she said.

Sara got out of her chair and went over to a small table behind her to review the case files, as Mr. Breolac undressed in the corner. She didn't hear Mr. Breolac sneak up behind her because she was talking out-loud to herself.

Before she knew it, Sara was pinned to the center table with a piece of ripped clothing shoved into her mouth, so that her frightened screams were muffled. Every time she struggled to get free of Mr. Breolac he would bruise her wrists. She felt herself give in, and lay on the table, feeling helpless. He climbed on top of her stomach, proceeding to pull off Sara's shirt and pants. She lay on the table as angry tears fell down her face.

Grissom was walking quickly towards his office. "I can't believe I forgot my car keys in my office" he thought to himself. All of a sudden he could hear a voice coming from down the hall. A sense of uneasiness came over him. Grissom felt drawn to go and discover where the voice was coming from.

As Grissom approached the Interrogation Room, his heart almost stopped. There was Sara, lying half-naked on the table, as the suspect in her case lay on top of her pinning her down.

"STOP!" screamed Grissom as he banged on the window, hoping to get the suspect's attention.

Mr. Breolac suddenly looked up. He could hear something yet couldn't see anything (seeing as it was a one-way mirror). Grissom realized this and headed towards the door. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Sara's.

"I'm coming Sara!" Grissom yelled through the door.

The door was locked from the inside. Grissom shot the doorknob off and kicked down the door, rushing into the room angrily.

"We need help in here!" Grissom yelled down the empty hallway.

To Sara's complete horror and humiliation Sophia Curtis ran into the room.

"What's going on…?" Sophia started to ask but was cut off by Grissom.

"Sophia, I need you to find a Security Officer somewhere in this building and have him come to this room immediately!" demanded Grissom.

"Uh…okay sure." Sophia said while running out the door and down the hallway.

Approximately two minutes later Sophia ran back into the room followed by Officer Benny. At the sight of Sara on the table Benny felt a strong, overbearing sensation of guilt come over him.

"I know I never should have left Sara alone, but she was so sure that she could handle it," said Benny sadly.

"You WHAT!" said Grissom furiously.

"Uh Grissom…maybe Benny here should take Mr. Breolac into custody so that you can help Sara" said Sophia pointing at Sara, who was at present curled up in the corner farthest away from her attacker.


	3. Chapter 3: I think it was Love

_Chapter # 3: I think it was Love_

Grissom nodded and watched as Sophia and Benny lead a handcuffed Mr. Breolac into the elevator, on his way to the local police station.

Grissom turned back towards Sara. His heart broke into a million pieces as he watched her shoulders moving up and down from her silent tears. How he wished that there was some way to erase all of the pain she had experienced.

He walked over to the right corner of the room and knelt down beside her.

"Sara…I'm so sorry hunny. Are you okay?" he asked.

Sara looked angrily into his eyes and Grissom plainly received his answer.

"Okay, I'm sorry. That was a really stupid question for me to ask. Of course you're not okay! You're probably feeling so violated right now. Not mention that you're probably humiliated and embarrassed." Grissom said quietly.

Sara looked into Grissom's eyes while a single tear ran down her cheek. Grissom instinctively wiped it away.

"You know what I was thinking about the entire time?" Sara asked Grissom.

"No…" replied Grissom.

"You. All I could think about was how much I love you and how afraid I was that he would kill me and that I would never get a chance to tell you that…" Sara said looking Grissom directly in the eyes.

Grissom stood there with his mouth open, shocked at her comment.

"Sara…I don't know what to say" he stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything Grissom. I know you don't want to talk about "this" but I had to tell you anyway. Even though it's a one-way mirror, I knew you were there. I guess you could say I can feel when you're near me."

"Listen, Sara this is all my fault…if I hadn't told you about this guy being here tonight you wouldn't have been assaulted." Said Grissom

"Grissom this isn't your fault, or Benny's fault or my fault. It's Mr. Breolac who's the real cause of all this…That Bastard!" Sara said as she stood up.

Grissom suddenly looked away from Sara. He had never seen her in her underclothes before. Considering what had just happened, he didn't feel that it was okay for him to look, even though every muscle in his body willed him to look at her beautiful body.

"Grissom…why is it that even now, after I've just been assaulted, you won't look at me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked him.

"Sara that's not it at all. I'm just afraid that if I look at you I'll never be able to erase your beauty from my mind…" he replied.

"Grissom, since when have you cared about beauty?" Sara asked, already knowing his response.

"Since I met you."

He turned around and shared in Sara's brief smile. They were both remembering that day three years ago in an arena where Grissom said those words for the first time to her. It was one of the reasons Sara had decided to stay on as a CSI.

Grissom turned around to face Sara. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to hurt her.

"All my life I've been waiting for you to hold me in you arms," said Sara as she snuggled against him.

"And all my life I've been dreading this next moment… Sara…I Love You! I always have." he said meaning every word.

"See…now was that really so difficult!" Sara asked while smiling one of those precious smiles; the ones only meant for Grissom.

"Yes!" he replied.

"You know Sara, I've never met a woman with so much inner strength. Even after you've just been assaulted you're acting like everything's okay."

"Well, that's because it usually takes something horrible for you to notice me" she replied.

"Sara I'm sorry. Every time I'm near you I feel like I have to pull away or I'll go crazy." Grissom said honestly to her.

Just, then Sophia walked back into the room.

"Oh…am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, you're not Sophia," said Grissom.

Sara gave him her best "you asshole" look and stormed out of the Interrogation Room, pushing Sophia out of her way.

"Sara wait!" said Grissom as he ran after her.

Sara turned around at the touch of Grissom's hand against hers.

"No, Grissom don't," Sara said removing her hand from his, "I can see Sophia needs you. You know I knew you liked her," Sara said angrily to Grissom.

"Sara, Sophia is just a co-worker of mine! You're SO much more than that to me! I can't hide my feelings anymore. Even though my mind is yelling at me to hide my emotions, I want to feel Sara! You're the only person who can make me feel…You're the only woman I've ever truly loved." Grissom said whole-heartedly.

With that Sara kissed him. Grissom had never before felt such energy rush through his veins before. Grissom broke free after he could no longer breath and gasped for air. His heart was pumping too quickly, it felt like it was going to explode.

"Did you feel that when we kissed Sara? What was that?" Grissom asked her while blushing uncontrollably.

"I've never felt anything like that before Grissom. I think it was Love" Sara answered.

THE END 


End file.
